


The Captains Demise

by ironpatriot101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Science Bros, Stony - Freeform, Time Travel, pepper/tony - Freeform, ps. I wrote this before the movie came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironpatriot101/pseuds/ironpatriot101
Summary: He is gone, the man that bears to colours of red white and blue has fallen, the man that was friend, family the man that I loved. I pick up his broken hand treasuring the last few minutes of warmth left in his palm. Then it grows cold and his body goes limp. The magnificent orange sky seems to dim accordingly setting the mood. I squeeze his hand clutching it close to my chest and allow tears to escape from inside of me letting the emotions out that I had buried so deep, so long ago. Steve Rogers is dead and that is something that even I am not capable of fixing.





	The Captains Demise

Now I know what you are all expecting a glorious speech that honours the spirit and the name of Captain America. You are all expecting me to express how he was so mighty, noble, brave, trustworthy and compassionate but there is one person every single one of you standing before me has forgotten about that has been tossed aside and shaded but the cloak of the captain's shield. There are so many powerful emotive words to describe the mighty Captain America but one of them isn't innocent. He has the same blood on his hands as the enemy as the people we wish to rid from the universe, the same blood of the Titan that killed him. but there is one person who is innocent, who is more human than anyone here. Steve Rogers. He always made the right choice he was never blinded by his feelings or emotions in the way Captain America was. Steve Rogers is the real hero. He is that 19-year-old boy who was bullied tossed aside like a piece of rubbish and was told it was impossible. Without the bravery, persistence, extreme mental strength and his kind heart Captain America would have never been. I want to write a wrong to let all the people listening to not forget about Steve Rogers because even if Captain America let you down Steve Rogers hasn't and never will because it was Steve that made the sacrifice at that moment, not Captain America couldn't and he did it to save my life and the lives of all of you. Yes, Thanos is still out there but without Steve, this would be my funeral and the funeral of the many others that work by my side. So if you ever disrespect his name you will answer to me and all the others because you can make sure of one thing is that he will be avenged!

I stepped down from the podium shaking holding back the storm that was slowing creeping its way down my face that would later drench me in tears. The surrounding scenery was beautiful, pleasant and peaceful a place where Steve Rogers deserved to rest. It was surrounded by blossom trees that in the summer would bloom with elegance. The trees would be an array of an assortment of hues of pink, red and white. The grass was green, elegantly green freshly cut and contained the sweetest of smells and the bird's song was sung with so much emotion and the tune was beautiful, no live music was needed the song describes his life perfectly. The melody of the bird's song would start soft and elegant and would slowly crescendo into a grand powerful song then it would diminish into the original melody describing both the Captains and Steve's journey. As the gatherings of people slowly diminished I was left standing there. It was like a dream, no it was that awful horrific nightmare that had always haunted me in the back of my mind that had lingered at the front of my brain during every battle wondering which would be his last. Captain America was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. All of the others were gone either on the orange planet, Wakanda or their location was unknown but they were most likely dead. I could feel something digging sharply into my side and I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flip phone the phone that he gave to me. A wave of guilt comes crashing down almost like a physical force that makes the storm of tears come gushing out. stark men are made of iron my father once said but even iron can be Moulded and transformed until it is crushed beyond to the point of no return. Steve Rogers gave me that phone in case I needed Captain America and I did. The fight was impossible really it was over before it had already begun Thanos was an omnipotent being who was playing an intricate game. We were his dominoes and once he had placed us in the right positions we all fell one by one no one made it out without a scratch. I was supposed to be the last domino to fall until I added an extra puzzle to the game and he fell before me and made a sacrifice that cannot be rewritten. Something that even I am incapable of fixing.


End file.
